


the one in which Lance wears really cool Altean lingerie

by sin (Cassbuttstiels)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), PWP, lance wears lingerie, lmao literally it's just porn whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/sin
Summary: Lance + red Altean lingerie = Keith's weakness





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this to marco who said he wanted the bottom lance tag to update here ya go fam

Lance never thought the color red suited him very well, but as he stood in front of the mirror, a slow grin spread across his face. Being on a spaceship that doubled as a castle had its perks- said perks being an expansive wardrobe free for the paladins to use as they pleased. And Altean fashion was beautiful. Lance loved looking through all of the different outfits made specifically for different events, running his hands through all of the fabrics. They never had anything like this back home. 

 

And to hell if Lance wasn’t going to take advantage of the clothes that the wardrobe had to offer. 

 

So yeah, he shivered a little as the castle was a bit drafty at times, but it would be worth it. He knew it would be. So like that, he left the wardrobe and sauntered back to his room. He liked the way the red of his robe contrasted with the monochromatic decor of his room. When he reached the desk in the corner of the room, he pulled out what a mirror and his makeup bag. Lance had a habit of going all out when it came to spontaneous ideas.

 

So he applied the makeup he needed, taking care with the eyeliner and lipstick, and finished it off with some setting spray. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, grinning. He looked so good he could kiss himself, which meant hopefully that he looked even better to the certain someone who would arrive soon. 

 

He walked over to the window in his room, starlight streaming through his sheer robe and outlining the rest of his silhouette. He stood there with a hand on his hip, slowly tapping away each second. Yes, he felt confident, but he was also nervous.  _ What if he doesn’t like this?  _ Lance kept pushing the thought away as soon as it came, but he still was worried about the whole ordeal. 

 

He heard the door open and didn’t move as he heard soft footsteps behind him. He didn’t say anything when he felt the pair of all to familiar hands  softly grab his hips, the soft graze of lips against his neck. 

 

“So this is what you were planning,” Keith said softly, the feeling of his breath sending shivers through Lance’s entire body. “I knew you had cliche fantasies but this has to take the cake, McClain,” he pressed a kiss against Lance’s neck. Lance instinctively leaned his head to the opposite side to give the other easier access. From the way that Keith made no hesitation in leaving his marks, Lance knew he was in store for a good night. He sighed softly as Keith let go of his neck with a soft pop. 

 

Lance allowed Keith to leave a couple more marks along his neck before turning around and giving him the full view. “Is it too early for the robe to go?” Keith’s voice was husky and Lance knew it wasn’t much of a question. He smiled, slowly letting the robe drop to the ground. 

 

Lance still didn’t speak. He had a tendency of ruining any and all moments just by speaking because he could act smooth in front of other people, but as soon as he was alone with Keith, anything and everything he said would be word vomit. Instead, he raised his hands slowly to cup Keith’s face, bending down slightly to lean into the kiss. They were close enough to the same height normally that neither of them had to bend or stand on their toes, but Lance was currently wearing heels. He liked how he had to bend into the kiss. 

 

Keith ran his hands along Lance’s back. He leaned into the touch. Without the robe, he was now very exposed and the feeling of Keith’s fingers sent chills down Lance’s back. Without breaking the kiss, Keith began pushing Lance slowly towards the bed. When he felt it hit the back of his legs, Lance let himself fall back into the sheets, slowly moving so that he was laying sprawled out on his back. Keith took the opportunity to slowly remove Lance’s heels. How he had found heels that fit him so perfectly was beyond Keith, but then again, Altean fashion was weird that way. 

 

With both heels removed, Keith raised one of Lance’s bare feet to his face. Lance knew what Keith was about to do, but he still wasn’t prepared for the feeling of lips softly grazing against his feet. Lance let out a soft hiss, his leg tensing up momentarily. Keith slowly began planting kisses up Lance’s leg, continuing moving up his body, only to stop at the space above his hip to leave another hickey. 

 

When Keith was finally in line with Lance’s face again, he began kissing him slowly and deeply, moving his hips slowly against Lance. The feeling was incredible already, and Keith was still fully clothed. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like without the layers, although he should have. They’d been together for a while and their relationship had escalated pretty quickly too. Lance had topped the first time, but after that they took a lot of turns. They had done all sorts of things that Keith had never dreamed of, and each time took him by surprise. It never got old.

 

He was pulled back to the present by the feeling of Lance tugging at the hem of his shirt, a questioning expression on his face. Keith sat up for a moment, gracefully pulling the shirt off and then bending back down to kiss Lance again. Lance wasted no time in getting his hands all over Keith’s back. His skin felt smooth beneath his fingertips, but he wasn’t going to let Keith leave without leaving his marks either. While Keith preferred leaving hickeys across Lance’s body that blossomed like flowers, Lance was more of a scratcher. He loved the feeling as his nails dug into Keith’s back anytime he did something right, and Keith always shivered at the sensation. 

 

Lance slowly moved one hand away from Keith’s back to rub at a nipple. Keith gasped at the other’s touch, leaning down to leave yet another hickey along Lance’s collarbone. Lance ground his hips up, savoring the feeling every time they touched. 

 

Keith pulled Lance up into a sitting position, adjusting so that the other boy was straddling his lap. They continued to slowly grind against each other as Keith allowed his hands to wander to Lance’s back, fingering at the latch of his bra curiously. Lance grinned and gave Keith a nod, and the bra was discarded onto the floor. 

 

Keith kissed Lance once on the neck and then carefully made his way down Lance to lazily swirl his tongue around  a nipple. Lance gasped, his body arching against Keith’s, pressing into him in a way that made him want to give up any sense of control that he held. When his mouth found the other nipple, Lance reacted in a similar way. Keith loved taking any chance he could to make the other boy writhe against him.

 

Lance waited until Keith was finished with that nipple to push him down into the bed. The other smiled, an eyebrow raised, waiting to see what Lance had planned. Slowly, Lance made his way to Keith’s hips, planting a few kisses there before casually unbuttoning his jeans. The zipper in his hold, he gave Keith a questioning look. Keith grinned, indication for Lance to continue. With the jeans unzipped, Lance smoothly pulled them off, loving the way that Keith arched up his hips to help. 

 

As soon as those were out of the way, Keith wasted no time in pushing Lance back against the bed and pulling off his last layer. The feeling of the cool air around him made Lance shiver, but he waited to see what Keith had in mind. The other boy quickly removed his underwear before meeting Lance in a deep kiss. In the same moment, he wrapped his hand around both of them and began stroking slowly. Lance moaned into the kiss, moving his hips in rhythm with Keith’s hand. 

 

After a few more strokes, Keith pulled back, standing up and gesturing for Lance to spread his legs. He rummaged around in the drawer for a moment and returned with a bottle of lube and a condom. Slowly, he covered his fingers and began to work one into Lance. He hissed at the feeling inside him, but waited for more. Keith moved the first finger around a few times before adding the second and beginning to scissor them around. Lance held back a yell as Keith hit the spot, his body arching off of the bed. 

 

He felt ready and hell, he needed Keith soon because he was already getting close. “Please,” he whispered, “Keith I need you now,” he whined. 

 

Keith grinned, slipping the condom on and lining himself up against Lance’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed in. Lance couldn’t hold the moan that escaped this time as Keith buried himself completely. Keith waited for a moment, giving Lance time to adjust, and when the other nodded, it was indication that he could start moving. He gave a few slow thrusts, hissing at the feeling. Lance always felt so good around him, and it was always hard to hold back once he had began. 

 

Then he began moving quicker, bending down to place nibbles along Lance’s neck. The other arched his back up against him, whining. Lance was always a whiner, but Keith didn’t find it overly annoying. His voice was amazing and always what Keith needed. He trailed his tongue along Lance’s jawline as he continued to move. 

 

Lance almost shouted, but let out a hiss instead. “Right there,” he whispered, not trusting himself to speak any louder. Keith grinned into the other’s neck, and continued to do as instructed, moving slightly higher to lock Lance in a deep kiss. At the same time, he moved a hand down and began to slowly stroke Lance. The other broke the kiss with a soft moan and Keith decided that that moment, with the way that Lance craned his neck back, was the perfect time for another hickey. At the same time, Lance’s fingers dug into his back hard. 

 

When Keith let go of his neck with a pop, Lance gazed up at Keith with glazed eyes. “I don’t think ‘m gon last much longer,” he murmured. Keith nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to speak. 

 

He felt that familiar feeling beginning to pool, and the finishing touch was when Lance came with a shout, clenching around him. Keith buried his face in Lance’s neck as he gave a few final thrusts. Then he let himself collapse into Lance, trying desperately to catch his breath. He placed a few sloppy kisses along some of the hickeys he’d left and then planted a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek. 

 

“That was amazing, Lance,” he murmured softly, having finally regained his breath. Lance gave him a lopsided grin. 

  
“Glad to hear it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2 am guys why am I like this I'm going to bed now


End file.
